


Rash leader

by im_kyunie



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Riding, Showkyun rise, Smut, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_kyunie/pseuds/im_kyunie
Summary: Shownu, Monsta X's rash leader, leaves Changkyun way too many hickeys.





	Rash leader

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on wattpad under the users name @im_kyunie 
> 
>  
> 
> THIS FANDOM NEEDS MORE SHOWKYUN!!!!

 

**Showkyun**

When Hyunwoo reached home, he quickly took everything off and put only his joggers on and hopped into the bed. Wrapping his arm around the tiny waist in front of him, he pulled the younger closer to his chest, snuggling his face into his hair and left small kisses there.

"Hyung..." The younger whined out, trying to loosen the tight grip on his waist and turn around to face his boyfriend but the older refused, "Hyung, shower first." He said as he slapped the older's hands lightly but Hyunwoo didn't budge and just nuzzled his body closer to his. He tucked his hand under Changkyun's T-shirt and hugged his bare skin.

Then, he started moving his fingers along the sides of Changkyun, causing the latter to squirm under his touch, "Hehe, hyung, stop it's ticklish." He said between giggles and Hyunwoo laughed to himself, wanting to tease the younger more. He moved his hands upward, gracing the younger's nipples and stopping there.

"Ah..." Changkyun moaned out and when he felt the older's grip loosen on him he took his chance and turned around to face Hyunwoo, "Hyung... shower, you can't sleep like this." He said caressing the older's face between his petite hands.

"I'm too sleepy." He said as he tried to pull the younger closer again but Changkyun refused his touch, "Come on..."

"Aren't you gonna ask me how the show went?" The older said, brushing a few strands of hair out of the younger's eyes, "Oh right! How was it?" Changkyun asked excitedly.

"Well I found out that I apparently rejected a girl without even meeting or hearing her." He said as a sly smile made its way up his face, "W-What do you mean?" The younger stuttered.

"I think you know what I mean," He replied, smirking ever so slightly.

"So? So what!" he started blushing, "I'm your boyfriend! I get to do that."He huffed out then scoffed lightly," Or are you actually disappointed?" He said, a slight pout on his lips to which Hyunwoo quickly sucked on startling the younger, pushing him away. Hyunwoo gave him another peck and moved back, "No, I'm just happy," He said as he nuzzled closer to Changkyun

"Okay, come on hyung, don't change the subject! Go shower!" He said trying to push his hyung off the bed but obviously failed, he let out another huff and the older let out a chuckle in contrast.

"I will make you feel good." He said lowly, and Hyunwoo without any more protest got up and turned the shower on, "Ugh, such a horny hyung." Changkyun muttered out.

When Hyunwoo came out of the shower he was expecting Changkyun to be on the bed but he couldn't find him anywhere. For a second, he thought maybe the younger fooled him again but his thoughts were soon interrupted when Changkyun came out of their walk-in-closer wearing one of Hyunwoo's shirts which fell all the way down to his mid-thigh.

The older didn't say anything but marched forward and engulfed Changkyun's lips in his mouth causing the younger to let out a loud moan but wrap his arms around the older's neck.

The younger got on his tip-toes and started leaving kisses on his jawline down to his neck and stopped at his collarbone, he was about to start kissing the hell out of him and leave hickeys all over him but stopped and Hyunwoo noticed, "We have a show tomorrow ...right." He was about to pull back but Hyunwoo gripped his waist, " I will just wear a turtle neck." The older said impatiently, "but what if the stylist-" Changkyun was interrupted by the older pressing light kisses down his jawline, copying the younger's earlier actions.

He harshly bit at one spot and sucked on it which caused the younger to grab Hyunwoo's hair and wrap his other hand tightly around his neck, "Hyung- ah, no I- not there, I-" he stopped talking once he could form no more sentences as he mind went blank and dizzy, "Ah...fuck..." he moaned out yet again when Hyunwoo kept playing with his nipples while still leaving more marks around his neck and collar bone.

Hyunwoo picked Changkyun up and moved them over to the bed, he laid down on his back with Changkyun on top of him. He pulled his waist towards himself and started kissing his lips yet again, "Don't think about anything and just do whatever you want." He said as he caressed the younger's face.

The younger gained confidence and moved his lips down, back to where he'd stopped earlier. As much as he wanted to mark Hyunwoo as his, he couldn't do it somewhere visible so he moved his lips further down and further right and started sucking on the skin, he licked the place where he'd just left a mark and kissed it, proud of what he'd done.

He moved his body further down along Hyunwoo and when he got to his waistband he stopped to look at Hyunwoo, showing him his innocent eyes that was full of lust, making Hyunwoo moan at the sight, then he looked back down and pulled the waistband down, releasing the older's hard member.

Changkyun licked the tip slightly then looked back up at Hyunwoo, observing his reactions and when he saw that the older was enjoying it he continued. Wrapping his small hands around the older's member, he started pumping up and down gaining a few low moans from the older.

He leaned down and wrapped his mouth along the long shaft and licked the tip with his tongue, "fuck, yes." The older moaned out, grabbing Changkyun's hair into his hands to push his head further in, making Changkyun gag for a split second before he pulled the younger back up and started playing with his nipples yet again then moved one hand down to the younger's butt.

Upon entering one finger the younger let out a moan and leaned forward to balance himself, soon, Hyunwoo entered a second and a third finger. Changkyun was now a moaning mess, rocking his body to meet with Hyunwoo's fingers shamelessly, "Hyung- more, more." He whined against his chest.

Hyunwoo didn't protest and lifted him up and aligned his member then pushed Changkyun down slowly for him to adjust. He grabbed the hem of the shirt and placed it in Changkyun's mouth, "don't let it fall," he said and Changkyun abided by his words and bit down softly on the piece of fabric, "Ride me." The older said dominantly.

Once Changkyun was adjusted to the older's big size he started moving his body up and down, "F-Fuck," he moaned out, his voice muffled by the piece of clothing in his mouth. Hyunwoo placed his hands on the younger's hips forcing him deeper down and faster. The younger held on to the piece of fabric with his own hands and started letting out even louder moans.

Hyunwoo started playing with his nipples, pinching and twirling his fingers around the pink nipples making Changkyun lose concentration and slow down.

"Don't stop," Hyunwoo commanded, removing his hands from his nipples and grabbed the younger's hips, making him move up and down. Changkyun once again abided by his words and started moving up and down, at a faster pace.

"You're so tight," the older moaned out as he started stroking the younger's member slowly, "So good," he said.

Changkyun felt more confident at how vocal Hyunwoo was being that day and started circling his hips, noticing how tight Hyunwoo shut his eyes and how his mouth parted.

Changkyun focused on how the older's member felt, pressing deep inside him as he started picking up his pace. Changkyun let out little moans every so often, he put the end of the shirt back in his mouth as he leaned forward onto his hands over Hyunwoo's heaving chest and started rocking his butt harder onto Hyunwoo, whimpering each time the older's member grazed his prostate.

"Oh, fuck," the younger moaned up as he felt himself close but lost all the energy to keep moving his body, already losing all of him in the feeling of the older long shaft deep inside him, "hyung, please, please," he moaned out, Hyunwoo realised the decrease in speed of the younger but wanted to tease him even though, he, himself was very close too.

"Fuck- Please, hyung. Please!" He moaned out very loudly trying to push and pull his limp body deeper down the taller's member. He dug his nails deep into the Hyunwoo's chest, which would probably leave marks but he didn't care about that right now.

Hyunwoo loved to see Changkyun so needy, so needy for him and his member. He also loved the fact that he was the only one who saw Changkyun in this state, this messy state with drool down his clothed mouth and his teary eyes, begging for more.

"Fuck, please-ah hyung, please, Hyunwoo hyung," the younger desperately begged Hyunwoo, for him to make him come and lose himself altogether.

Hyunwoo decided that he finally had enough of teasing the shorter male and started rocking his own hips forward, deep and hard, just like how Changkyun liked it, "Fuck, yes, fuck, fuck," Changkyun whined out against each thrust.

"Fuck, hyung, I-close, close," he said between panty breathes as he started rocking his body with all the remaining energy he had left as he felt the coil in his abdomen tighten harder and harder until it was finally released.

"Oh my god," he moaned out as he felt Hyunwoo's member feel him up and ride out his orgasm, "So good." He said as he plopped onto the older's chest.

"Want me to run you a bath?" The older asked, and the younger nodded.

"A hot one?" The younger nodded again.

\------  
The next day on in their waiting rooms.

"Hyung! Do you know how much I got scolded for these?" He said as he pointed at his neck, with hickey still slightly visible all over. Hyunwoo kept his silence and chuckled slightly, "You're laughing? You can laugh? How can a leader be so rash?!" He whined out as he turned to face the mirror.

"It's not like you didn't leave me any," he said, making Changkyun throw daggers at him through his eyes, "Yes, but yours can be hidden," he pointed at the older, "under your clothes! My Turtle neck isn't hiding anything! We layered on so much foundation but it's still visible!"

"I'm sorry, baby." Hyunwoo said as he grabbed him by the waist and pecked his cheek, "next time I will be more careful." He said. He would not, and Changyun knew that. Every time he left him hickeys, he would apologise saying he'd be more careful next time. When was this next time for God's sake! Changkyun thought to himself.

Changkyun didn't mind hickeys, but he'd rather have him do it in places that are less visible to the public eye otherwise they'd both get in trouble.

Hyunwoo pecked Changkyun one more time and pulled away, laughing at the younger's flushed face.

Changkyun intertwined their fingers together making Hyunwoo look down at him, "You know, this makes it hard to believe that you're angry at me." He said, the younger completely ignoring him for a good 5 minutes.

Changkyun pulled him over to one of the sofas in the waiting rooms and sat him down, as he too, sat down next to him, "I'm still angry." He mumbled, nuzzling closer to his hyung, "But, just less angry."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you found cute!
> 
> Kudos are welcome!
> 
> Check out my other fanfics.


End file.
